


Ebb and Flow

by Drumchik



Series: Making Beautiful Music [2]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumchik/pseuds/Drumchik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Crescendo. Maura’s not done yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ebb and Flow

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to dark ember dagger for betaing. Characters et al belong to the people that make Rizzoli and Isles

Maura walked into the door of her home, stopping to pat Joe Friday, who was bouncing around at her ankles. Jane followed her in, and locked the door behind her.

“Come on,” Jane said, tugging Maura’s hand. “It’s payback time.”

“Oh, you thought I was done with you?” Maura asked, looking innocent as she followed Jane into their bedroom. “Because I’m not.”

Jane turned around and looked at her. “What? After giving me an incredible orgasm at the symphony, you’re still not done?”

“No. I’m not.” Maura smiled. “Stay right there and don’t you dare take off that dress or those heels.”

Jane folded her arms, watching as Maura rifled through her underwear drawer. Something instinctive inside her told her what Maura was up to, and she felt the familiar throb of arousal even before her lover turned around.

Maura smirked, holding aloft the pink fuzzy handcuffs that Jane had surprised her with on her last birthday. “I plan to have my way with you. Again.”

“But…” Jane took a deep breath, her eyes locked onto the handcuffs. “But what about you?”

Maura started walking very slowly towards Jane, the handcuffs dangling from her right index finger. “You don’t think it arouses me to watch you writhing beneath me, unable to move? You don’t think it makes me wet to hear you pleading with me?” She kept coming closer, and Jane stood there, transfixed by the words coming from Maura’s mouth. “You don’t think it turns me on to bring you right to the edge and let you hang there?” She finally stood right in front of Jane. “You don’t think that right now, I’m so turned on I could have an orgasm just by feeling you come?”

Jane took a deep breath, her mouth suddenly feeling very dry. “God. Those handcuffs may have been the best birthday present I ever got you. Maybe I should get you a pair in every colour.”

Maura smirked. “No thank you. I like pink.” She tossed the cuffs on the bed. “But we’re not up to those yet.”

Jane’s voice was stammering as she replied, “we’re not?”

The smile on Maura’s face could only be described as predatory. “No, we’re not.” Her fingers caressed the skin underneath the straps of Jane’s dress. “First I get to undress you.”

“I think I’m in trouble,” Jane murmured, her knees hitting the back of the bed.

Maura grinned. “I think you’re right.” 

Her hands ran down the sides of Jane’s body, skimming over Jane’s shoulders, her chest, her waist, her hips, her thighs and down her legs. Jane watched as Maura knelt in front of her and, while steadying Jane’s body, helped her step out of the stilettos.

“There,” Maura said, setting them aside. “That makes the height difference a bit better.” 

She slowly stood up again, and turned Jane around, before pressing soft kisses to her shoulders. Her fingers went to the zipper of the dress, and the sound it made as she lowered it filled the silence in the room. Maura kissed Jane’s shoulders before lowering the dress and helping Jane step out of it. She took the dress and carefully draped it over the chair in the room. She returned to Jane and unclasped the strapless bra and then she knelt in front of Jane.

“Oh I’m really in trouble,” Jane muttered. “Maura…come on…”

“Don’t rush me.” Maura’s fingers skimmed up Jane’s inner thighs. “I’m enjoying myself.”

“I can…oh god…see that.” Jane’s eyes closed tightly as she felt Maura press a kiss against her inner thigh. “Maura…”

Maura’s fingers hooked into the elastic of Jane’s panties and slowly drew them down Jane’s long legs. She moved upwards and placed a tender kiss to Jane’s center, before standing up. “Go lie on the bed,” she ordered. “Face up.”

Jane did as she was told, her eyes watching Maura who crawled onto the bed after her. Maura took her time with the handcuffs, placing kisses to Jane’s wrists as she gleefully cuffed her detective. Jane lifted an eyebrow.

“Sometimes you worry me.”

Maura leant down, her breath whispering across Jane’s lips. “Only sometimes?”

Jane moaned as Maura’s hands cupped her breasts. She arched against the touch, and a wicked smile swept across Maura’s features as the woman bent down to take a dusky nipple in her mouth. Jane’s fingers curled into her palms as spikes of pleasure headed straight to her center. 

Maura’s fingers trailed down Jane’s body, lightly skimming over her center. She heard Jane whimper and she pulled her hand away, focusing instead on Jane’s breasts.

“Maura…”

Maura looked up at her, and she pinched Jane’s nipple, watching the detective writhe against the cuffs. “Yes, Jane?”

“Nothing,” came the groan, as Jane sighed heavily and relaxed back against the bed.

Maura smirked. “Not ready to beg yet, Jane? Oh, I’ll get you there.”

“You are an evil, evil woman.”

Maura studied Jane for a moment, before reaching out and running her finger along the side of Jane’s breast. “Do you want me to stop?”

Jane’s eyes widened. “No…god no…”

The honey-blonde tried not to giggle. “I didn’t think so.”

Their lips met in a deep kiss, and Maura bit Jane’s lower lip gently, soothing it with her tongue. Jane moaned, pulling at the cuffs as she tried to get closer to Maura’s body and her touch. Maura chuckled and trailed kisses down Jane’s neck and over her shoulders. Then she paused and went back to Jane’s neck. 

Maura tried not to laugh as she felt Jane’s body buck against hers when she began to suck on the detective’s neck. 

“Maura…” Jane whimpered, “Maura…what did we say about marks where people could see them?”

“Hmm…” Maura leaned up and kissed Jane’s lips again. “I guess you’ll have to wear a turtleneck.”

Jane tugged at the cuffs. “This is payback, isn’t it?”

Maura’s fingers brushed against Jane’s nipples. “Payback, Jane? Surely you’re not insinuating that I would resort to payback after you left marks on my neck, claw marks on my arms and I had to wear long-sleeved shirts and scarves for over a week to cover them up?”

Jane almost sobbed in frustration as she felt Maura’s fingers skim over her heat. “Oh shit, I’m in so much trouble.”

Maura pinched Jane’s other nipple. “Language.”

Jane watched Maura with desire-laden eyes as she continued her journey down Jane’s body with her lips and her tongue. She swirled her tongue around each nipple, waiting until she could hear Jane’s shallow breathing. Then her fingers splayed across Jane’s abdomen, her tongue trailing down over the taut muscles. 

Maura watched Jane’s muscles contract under every touch and every lick of her tongue. Jane whimpered as Maura’s tongue dipped into her navel and her hands spread Jane’s legs wider. Maura ran her hands down Jane’s long legs, and as she ran her fingers back upwards with fleeting strokes, she pressed kisses to Jane’s inner thighs. She could feel the muscles in Jane’s body trembling with anticipation, and Maura felt her arousal deepen at the sight of her lover completely helpless and trembling with arousal.

“Maura…Maura please…” Jane tugged on the cuffs, her body straining for Maura’s touch. “Maura, I need…”

“I know,” Maura murmured, her fingers caressing Jane’s quivering abdomen muscles. “And you will. I promise I’ll get you there.”

Jane let out a cry of frustration and Maura just smirked, placing another kiss to Jane’s inner thigh. She settled herself comfortably on the bed, and she watched Jane’s hips arch as she blew softly on Jane’s heat. 

Knowing Jane’s propensity to buck and thrash about on the bed when overstimulated, Maura placed a firm hand on Jane’s abdomen and looked up at her lover, flashing her a wicked smile before she leaned forward and placed a long lick to the slickness at Jane’s core.

Jane whimpered and arched her hips, straining against Maura’s firm hand on her abdomen. 

“Maura…oh god…”

A thrill ran through Maura, knowing that she could do this to her strong detective by barely touching her. She moved her free hand between Jane’s legs, opening her more to Maura’s touch. Then she leaned in and flicked her tongue over Jane’s clit.

Jane cried out, her body strung tight with arousal. Maura kept a close eye on her as she touched, tasted and pleasured Jane, bringing her right to the edge and then easing off. She slid one finger deep inside Jane’s body, curling slightly to hit Jane’s G-spot. When she slid in a second, she listened to the choked sobs coming from Jane’s mouth.

“Maura…oh god, please…let me…please, let me come…I need to…”

Maura’s hand stayed firmly on Jane’s abdomen, holding her down as she pumped her fingers and then sucked Jane’s clit deep into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. Jane’s body tensed up and she screamed Maura’s name as an intense orgasm ripped through her body.

Maura continued touching her and tasting her, easing Jane down from the high. She then moved upwards, undoing the cuffs and releasing Jane’s hands, and she lay beside her lover, tenderly kissing Jane’s wrists.

Neither of them spoke for a moment; Jane was taking deep gulps of air and Maura was cuddled beside her, kissing and caressing her tenderly. 

Jane finally broke the silence, still short of breath. “Holy fuck, Maura.”

Maura giggled and leant over, pressing a kiss to Jane’s lips. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Enjoyed…is the understatement of the century.” Jane turned on her side, facing Maura. “What you do to me…it’s incredible.”

Maura reached down and pulled up the covers, her hand resting on Jane’s still trembling body. “Get some rest.”

“Oh, I will,” Jane murmured, spooning Maura from behind. “Because when we wake up, it’s your turn.”

FINIS


End file.
